gosickfandomcom-20200223-history
Gosick Episode 21
Synopsis Vitorique requests and is granted permission to dig up the grave of Nicole Lulu to aid in the investigation to the mystery of Coco Rose. When the coffin was dug up, the body found was headless. Victorique deduces the body was embalmed and the cause of death was a chest stab wound, and the head was removed, and suggested to Grevil to ask the caretaker who brought the body there. Kazuya and Victorique notice a locket containing a piece of paper, and she grab it quickly, with Kazuya pretending to do an oriental prayer. Away from the gravediggers, Victorique reads the the paper she obtained before sending it away with a carrier pigeon. Grevil returns to tell her that the body was carried in by a well dressed gentlemen, confirming her expectations. She then tells Grevil to return with her to the theatre. At the theater, the show is beginning. Victorique tells Kazuya she will explain the mystery while watching the play. She then reminds him of the Leviathan incident, and says the answer of this will be like another story unwritten in that memoir. In the play, she pointed out a discrepancy with Leviathan's account where it was said that the queen summoned him. Also, in the play, it was said that the queen had given a stillbirth in 1900. However, Victorique disagrees, saying that this was when the queen died, and the truth splits from the legend. She notes that the queen was already murdered, and that it was a crime of passion, and the murder was covered up. A search for a dead ringer to the queen was carried out, and Nicole Lulu was found through the secretary search. Lulu was brought to the countryside to live. In 1914, Lulu was summoned to the palace by a French Emmisary. However, anyone who know the real Coco would soon realize that Lulu was a stand in. What had happened at execution, however, was real. Lulu was beheaded in the palace, and the head of the real Coco was shown at the country house. The body of the queen and Nicole's head were placed in Nicole's grave, and the Queen's head and Nicole's body were enshrined in the Queen's tomb. However, the guards were not satisfied and interrogated her for the name of the murderer, but Victorique said that even she didn't know that, as too much time had passed, and there wasn't enough fragments. Grevil goes to his father for Judgement on the matter, ordering to guards to remain with Victorique. Cecile and Sophie reunite, and Cecile begins to quarrel with the latter for not inviting her to the play. As Kazuya and Victorique wait for Grevil's return, the guards behind them are knocked out, and Jupiter Roget is seen standing in the doorway. Victorique was anticipating his arrival, saying that the Ministry of the Occult put on this performance for a certain someone, and Roget is sure to be with him. Also, Victorique says that Roget would contact her to verify the existence of a certain item. Victorique tells Kazuya that Roget's weakness is in the Memento box, which is the trump card that she was talking about. In addition, she knows that Roget also wants to know the truth about the murder of Coco Rose. She reveals that the last Testament of Coco Rose was found in the Nicole's grave, and Victorique had sent it, via Brian's pigeon, to her mother for safekeeping. It explained that Coco was aware that she would pay with her life for having the child of the Leviathan. As the Leviathan was African, the child was born Mulatto. The culprit had seen, and in a fit of rage, killed her. However, someone had offered to sweep the murder under the carpet, and a lookalike was found. Victorique indirectly said that the culprit had used his crown to carry out the queen's head. However, she said that the culprit had only done his part, but the entire scenario was orchestrated by someone else. The Marquis decides to send Victorique back to the Academy. As they return by carriage, Victorique remembers the painting of her mother, and Kazuya hopes Cecile is fine. Victorique asks Kazuya why he was in Saubure, and being unable to answer, he got kicked. The carriage they were in was stopped by a couple who had trouble, and were offered a ride. After talking for a while, the man mentions the clock tower in the academy, and how his mother always look to the clock tower and thinks of his father. In finality, it was found out that the queen had never died. She had switched places with the maid before the first homicide, and had escaped with her son, living in the countryside. It is revealed that Coco and her son is the same couple who were just picked up by Victorique and Kazuya. Victorique and Kazuya return to the academy, musing that it is back to what they used to do. Victorique says that it is boring, but adds that it is better than putting Kazuya in danger. Kazuya smiles, and they hold hands, walking in. Cordelia and the two Brians look on. Both Brians ask Cordelia if she is thinking about Victorique, to which she doesn't reply, but hums a song. At the entrance, Victorique realizes that it is her mother who is humming and smiling. Characters (in order of appearance) *Kazuya Kujō *Victorique de Blois *Grévil de Blois *Sophie *Jupiter Roget *Rupert de Gilet *Cécile Lafitte *Brian Roscoe *Cordelia Gallo *Albert de Blois *Coco Rose New Characters *Coco's and Leviathan's son *Coco's maid Quotes *"Of course it's boring. Still... it's much better than putting you in danger." — Victorique Category:Episodes